Zärtlichkeit
by Amunet
Summary: Harry X Draco Manchmal geschehen Dinge von denen man nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie jemals passieren könnten, doch wenn sie dann geschehen, kann es sein, dass sich Türen in kleinen roten Herzen öffnen und ihre Schlüssel verlieren.


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Zärtlichkeit

**Kategorie:** Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

**Story:** Manchmal geschehen Dinge von denen man nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie

jemals passieren könnten, doch wenn sie dann geschehen, kann es sein,

dass sich Türen in kleinen roten Herzen öffnen und ihren Schlüssel verlieren.

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen);

OOC Warnung, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sich die Jungs jemals so

verhalten würden.

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

Endlich! Endlich hab es geschafft und _Zärtlichkeiten_ ist komplett fertig! **#smile#** Ich weiß zwar, dass es etwas doof ist diese Story jetzt zu posten, da es eigentlich mehr eine winterliche Story ist, aber ich hoffe ihr findet dennoch gefallen daran.

An meine Leser von „Und du liebst mich doch" hab ich auch noch eine Botschaft. **#ggg#** Meine Schreibblockade ist endlich im Griff und das neue Kapitel hab ich schon fast fertig geschrieben. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen muss und dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**_Zärtlichkeit_**

Ich erwachte mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen. Auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte, weshalb ich aufgewacht war, und was ich da gerade geträumt hatte, so hatte es mich auf jeden Fall aus Morpheus Reich geholt. Etwas verwirrt strich ich mir eine Strähne meines hellen Haares aus dem Gesicht und versuchte mich krampfhaft an meinen Traum zu erinnern. Es wollte mir nicht gelingen, auch nur ein einziges Bild wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, aber dennoch prickelte mein Körper in unruhiger Erwartung. Eine Zärtlichkeit wie ich sie viel zu selten erlebt hatte, war in meinem Herzen ausgebreitet und wühlte meinen Geist alleine durch seine Existenz auf. Unbewusst hatte sich sogar ein dümmlich, zufriedenes Lächeln auf meine Lippen gestohlen.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf meinen magischen Wecker, versuchte ich wieder einzuschlafen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Unruhig wälzte ich mich auf dem Bett hin und her. Das leichte Quietschen störte mich offensichtlich mehr als Grabbe, Goyle und Zabini, mit denen ich mir das Zimmer teilte und die friedlich vor sich hin schlummerten. Genervt, weil ich auch nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht wieder eingeschlafen war, öffnete ich meine Augen und gab dem strahlendhellen, silbrigen Vollmond die Schuld an meinem Dilemma. Weshalb hatten die Erbauer von Hogwarts auch magische Fenster in den Schlafsälen der Slytherins anbringen müssen? Meistens bemerkte ich es schon gar nicht mehr, doch heute mit unruhigem Geist, störte mich diese natürliche Lichtquelle schon. Abermals seufzte ich auf und dann schwang ich mich aus dem Bett. Vielleicht würde mich ein Spaziergang genügend Müde machen, dass es für den Schlaf reichte. Etwas besorgt, was meine Laune am nächsten Tag machen würde, war ich schon - schließlich war ich meistens ausgesprochen übellaunig, sobald ich nicht ausgeschlafen war und überdies hatte ich auch noch Unterricht.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich erst aus meinem Schlafsaal und danach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Da ich nicht vor hatte ewig in der Gegend umher zu wandeln, hatte ich mir über meinen Pyjama lediglich einen Umhang angezogen und war in ein paar dick gefütterte Stiefel geschlüpft. Ja, ich weiß wie beschränkt das aussehen musste, doch mir was es gleich, um diese ungnädige Uhrzeit (es war 3:00 Uhr in der Früh) würde ich kaum auf eine Menschenseele treffen. Ohne mir recht bewusst zu sein, wo meine Füße mich hintragen würden, verließ ich das Schloss in Richtung Quidditchplatz.

Mich fröstelte es ungeachtet meines Mantels. Die Luft war klar und kühl, ebenso wie man es erwarten würde, wenn der Herbst längst gegangen war und der Winter kam. Bald schon würde es schneien, fast konnte ich den Geruch des Schnees schon in der Luft riechen. Mit dem Schnee würde die Landschaft in ein glitzerndes, weißes Feld der Reinheit getaucht werden und das Schloss aufblühen. Weihnachtsschmuck würde überall angebracht werden und Hagrid der Wildhüter würde aus dem verbotenen Wald 12 so große Tannen holen, dass Professor Flitwick Probleme haben würde die Bäume trotz Magie zu verzieren, doch letzten Endes würde jeder der Bäume mit Kugeln, Süßigkeiten und Lametta überhangen sein. Eigentlich dürfte ich es nie zugeben, doch mir gefiel die Weihnachtszeit. Alles war dann anders und es war auch die einzige Zeit des Jahres, in der ich Potter etwas schonte.

Meinem Vater und meiner gekränkten Eitelkeit zu liebe tyrannisierte ich den Gryffindor zu jeder mir sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Damals, als ich Harry Potter zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, damals in Madam Malkins Laden, hatte ich ihm imponieren wollen. Ein Verhalten, das aus meiner kindlichen Unreife aus jener Zeit und meiner snobistischen Erziehung entsprungen war. Einige Tage später sollte sich herausstellen, dass das Verhalten, welches mein Vater gutgeheißen hätte, ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Harry Potter hatte meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Verzeihen konnte ich es ihm nie. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich beschlossen, sein erbitterter Feind zu werden.

Auf dem Quidditchplatz peitschte der Wind. Mittlerweile ziemlich durchgefroren zog ich den Umhang enger um meinen Körper, doch die eisige Taubheit meiner Glieder wollte nicht verschwinden. Resigniert bemerkte ich, dass der Spaziergang mich auch kein Stück müder werden ließ. Im Gegenteil, jetzt war ich sogar richtig wach. „Na toll", grummelte ich, und war mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich wieder einmal in eine meiner schlechten Angewohnheiten – nämlich die der Selbstgespräche, gefallen war. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Warum lief heute Nacht alles schief? Es fehlte nur noch, dass man mich beim Umherstreifen erwischte und darauf hatte ich echt keinen Bock. Selbst Vertrauensschülern und ich war einer, war das Verlassen des Schulgebäudes bei Nacht strengstens untersagt.

Als eine weitere Woge kalten Windes mich einhüllte, wäre ich beinahe wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, doch plötzlich war sie wieder da. Die Unruhe, die mich schon aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, durchströmte schlagartig meinen Körper. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Weshalb war dieses Gefühl wieder zurückgekehrt? Konnte es nicht verschwinden und mich in Frieden lassen? Wütend blitzte ich den Vollmond an, der mich mit seiner kompletten Schönheit anlächelte. „Warum tust du das? Was habe ich dir getan?" Ich wusste, dass mir der Himmelskörper niemals eine Antwort geben würde und doch, waren meinem Mund die Worte entschlüpft. Seufzend setzte ich mich vor einen der Zuschauertürme auf den Boden und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an das hölzerne Gestell. Noch eine ganze Weile blickte ich zum Mond auf und versuchte zu ergründen, was er mir sagen wollte und irgendwann schloss ich meine Augen im jämmerlichen Versuch seine Intensität zu ignorieren.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon in der Kälte gesessen hatte, wusste nicht, wie lange ich tief in Gedanken versunken war, doch auf einmal war da jemand neben mir. Jäh riss ich meine Augen auf und blickte in strahlend Grüne, umrahmt von einer Brille. Für einen Moment stand mein Herz still, so sehr hatte mich Potter erschreckt, denn er war es, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war.

„Potter? Was machst du hier? Wir dürfen nachts nicht aus dem Schloss", sagte ich völlig die Tatsache verdrängend, dass ich ebenfalls nicht hier sein dürfte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete er und setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden.

„Ah", kam meine geistreiche Entgegnung. Es verstrichen einige Minuten im Schweigen bevor er mich fragte, was ich denn hier zu suchen hätte.

„Konnte auch nicht Schlafen."

Es war ein ausgesprochen merkwürdiges Gefühl neben Harry Potter zu sitzen und nichts Gemeines zu sagen, doch mein Gehirn war wie leergefegt und mir wollte keine Bosheit einfallen. Ich kam noch nicht einmal auf die Idee mich zu beschweren, weil er neben mir saß. Ganz einfach so, ohne jeden Grund, ohne mich um Erlaubnis gebeten zu haben. Eventuell fühlte sich Potter heute Nacht genauso Unausgeglichen und Einsam wie ich.

„Malfoy, sag mal hasst du mich?"

Erstaunt schaute ich ihn an. Unschlüssig, ob mich seine Stimme, oder das was er gesagt hatte, so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und wartete in gespannter Hoffnung, während ich mühselig nach einer geeigneten Rückäußerung suchte. Doch dann, als ich auch nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, drehte er seinen Kopf von mir weg und ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Ich weiß, dass dein Vater Todesser aus Überzeugung ist und ich weiß, dass du in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor bin, doch warum verachtest du mich so?"

„Aus welchem Grund verachtest du denn mich?" Endlich hatte ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden. Die Kommunikation Gehirn zu Mund funktionierte wieder.

„Weil du ein arroganter, eingebildeter Bastard bist, der jede Chance nutzt, um meine Freunde oder mich zu demütigen und zu verletzen."

Das saß. Er hatte ja Recht. Ich war verwöhnt und äußerst eingebildet, was meine Herkunft anging und wenn man das als Arrogant bezeichnen konnte, dann bitte, nur zu. Ich gestehe. Was das andere anging… Weshalb sollte ich ihn nicht verletzen? Mich hatte er doch auch verletzt und gedemütigt. Hatte einen Weasley meiner glorreichen Anwesenheit vorgezogen. Ihr könnt ruhig sagen, dass mein Verhalten immer noch kindisch war und ich verflucht stur sein konnte, aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn es nicht so wäre.

„Was erwartest du von mir, Potter? Soll ich dir sagen, dass ich dich nie gehasst habe und dein bester Freund sein möchte? Oder möchtest du, dass ich auf den Knien rutschend vor dir bettle, nur um dir eine Freude zu machen?" Mein Sarkasmus war ungebrochen.

„Nein."

Wie jetzt? Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Was zum Teufel?

„Hast du am falschen Zaubertrank geschnüffelt?"

„Malfoy…" knurrte er meinen Namen und ich gab ein patziges „Potter", zurück. Dann ganz unerwartet streckte er seine Beine, stützte seine Hände neben seinem Oberkörper auf den Boden und berührte meine linke Hand. Von dem Körperkontakt alarmiert, zog ich meine Hand unter seiner hervor, doch ich kam nicht weit. Er packte meine Hand und drückte sie mit seiner wesentlich wärmeren.

„Du hast ja Eiszapfen statt Finger!" Was hätte ich dazu sagen sollen? Mir war entgangen wie ausgekühlt ich schon war. Potters Hände fingen an, meine Hand zu massieren und die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen verdrängten langsam die Steifheit der Kälte aus meinen Fingern.

„Du… ähm… du kannst aufhören, Potter." Es war mir peinlich, dass mein Kontrahent so zärtlich mit mir umging. Zudem konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass es mir gefiel. Seine Hände waren so anders als meine. Sie waren etwas rau, so als würde er oft im Garten arbeiten und doch waren sie so unglaublich sanft, als wäre es nicht meine Person, sondern irgendein hübsches Mädchen, das er liebkoste. Bei dem Gedanken, was Harry Potter noch alles mit diesen Händen liebkosen könnte, wurde ich rot. Nicht das ich auf Jungs stehen würde und schon gar nicht auf Potter, aber im Moment war da eine eigenartige Spannung zwischen uns, die ich nicht deuten konnte und fast schon wünschte ich mir… Ja, was wünschte ich mir?

„Potter?" fragte ich ihn, da er mein Gestammel außer Acht ließ und einfach mit seiner Massage weiter machte und ich verfluchte die verdammte Unsicherheit, die aus meiner viel zu leisen Stimme herauszuhören war.

Sein Blick suchte dieses Mal den meinen und ich wäre beinnahe gestorben. In seinen Augen funkelten so viele hellgrüne Flecken, dass seine smaragdgrünen Augen noch faszinierender strahlten wie im Unterricht. Es musste das Mondlicht sein, das sich in seinen Augen brach, denn während wir gemeinsam in der Einsamkeit beieinander gesessen waren, war der Mond gewandert. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr von ihm lösen, auch dann nicht als er sich zu mir hinunter beugte und ich erahnen konnte, was gleich passieren würde. Unfähig zu jeglicher Reaktion harrte ich dessen, was sich unweigerlich begeben würde.

Potters Kuss war zart. Unglaublich zart. Federleichte Liebkosung und dennoch prickelnd. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Noch nie hatte mich jemand so gefühlvoll geküsst. Von Pansy und einigen anderen Slytherin Mädchen, mit denen ich Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, kannte ich nur Leidenschaft und ungestümes Temperament. Keines der Gefühle die ich im sexuellen Taumel mit Mädchen jemals empfunden hatte, brannte sich so ein, wie diese Sanftmut. Seine Zärtlichkeit breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, wie ein Tropfen Tinte in einem gefüllten Wasserglas. Harrys Lippen teilten vorsichtig fordernd, die meinen und willenlos signalisierte ich Bereitschaft. Die samtige Zunge streichelte und neckte meine Zunge in einem liebevollen Spiel und ich konnte nur kurz widerstehen, bevor ich den Kuss mit ebenbürtiger Zärtlichkeit erwiderte.

Gleich nach dem Potter den Kuss, nach einer wie mir schien Ewigkeit wieder löste, betrachtete er mich abermals für endlos langsame Sekunden, um sich dann erneut zu mir vorzubeugen. Dieses Mal lag in seinem Kuss mehr als nur Zärtlichkeit und dennoch war er fast schüchtern zu nennen. Gefügig seufzte ich auf und zeigte ihm, was ich unter einem richtigen Kuss verstand. Meine Lippen öffneten sich und meine Zunge war jetzt dabei seinen Mund zu erobern. Für meine Sinne existierte in dem Moment weder die Tatsache, dass ich einen Jungen, noch dass ich Harry Potter küsste. Alles was ich noch bewusst wahrnahm, war dieses Triumphgefühl eines Eroberungssturmes. Unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, denn Harry hatte offenbar nicht vor, sich meinem Angriff kampflos zu ergeben und früher oder später in diesem Rausch zog er mich in seine Arme, bevor er mich auf den kalten Boden presste und dort mit seinem Hitze werfenden Körper festnagelte.

Eine ganze Weile küssten wir uns, gierig nach mehr von jenem atemberaubenden Glücksgefühl, das zumindest mich durchflutete.

„Draco", wisperte er mir liebevoll ins Ohr und ich erschauerte über die Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal meinen Vornamen gebrauchte. „Draco, schließ bitte deine Augen und entspann dich."

Bitte fragt mich nicht, weshalb ich seiner Aufforderung nachkam oder weshalb ich Harry Potter plötzlich vertraute. Ich glaube, es war reine Intuition, die mich dazu verleiten ließ ihm zu gehorchen. Wie durch Nebelschleier hörte ich wie Potter ein paar leise Worte murmelte und der Boden unter mir, wurde augenblicklich wärmer und weicher. Mit den Händen behutsam tastend, stellte ich fest, dass er eine dicke Decke herbei gezaubert hatte. Da wollte wohl jemand nicht, dass ich mich erkältete. Weitere Worte erklangen in der vom Mond gesegneten Nacht und ich bemerkte wie Zauber um Zauber um uns herumfegte. Fast hätte ich meiner Slytherin Neigung, der Neugierde nachgegeben und gespitzelt, doch ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass ich es nicht getan hatte, denn Harrys Lippen waren jäh wieder auf den meinen.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?" wollte ich in einer kurzen Atempause von ihm wissen und bemerkte, dass er seine Brille abgezogen hatte. Der Anblick war ungewohnt, seine Augen wirkten größer, doch es gefiel mir.

„Ich weiß nicht… Vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht was?"

„Vielleicht möchte ich im Moment einfach nur nicht einsam sein."

„Aber warum ich?"

„Weil du genauso einsam bist, wie ich."

Seine Augen strahlten mich den ganzen Dialog über an und ich konnte sehen, dass jede noch so kleine Silbe seiner Worte ernst gemeint war. Möglicherweise stimmte es, was er sagte und wir waren beide so einsam, dass wir sogar die Feindeslinie überschritten. Erfasst von einem mir unbekannten Gefühl zog ich ihn zu mir herab und küsste ihn. Harry legte sich wieder über mich und seine Hände blieben dieses Mal nicht still. Erst streichelten sie über meine Wangen, krallten sich kurz in meine Haare, dann fuhren sie mir die Seite entlang und ich konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Mir wurde schwindlig und heiße Pfade bildeten sich auf meinem Körper, dort wo er mich berührte. Bedächtig glitten seine Hände unter mein Pyjamaoberteil und ich zuckte zusammen, als warme Finger auf eiskalte Haut trafen. Die Pfade, die vorher nur geglüht hatten, loderten zu brennenden Flammen auf. Harry war überall. Seine Hände waren überall und ich verlor mich.

Unsere Küsse erregten mich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Jene Gebiete meines Leibes, die Potter erforschte, verlangten nach mehr. Hitzig zog er mir Mantel, Oberteil und Stiefel aus, bis ich nur noch in meiner Hose bekleidet vor ihm lag. Mein Atem ging mittlerweile unregelmäßig und ich konnte auch nicht mehr verbergen, wie gut mir Harrys Berührungen gefielen. In meinem Schoß hatte sich ein unübersehbarer Beweis gebildet.

„Du bist schön", raunte er mir ins Ohr, „wunderschön."

Ich wurde knallrot.

„Potter, ich…"

„Ist schon gut, du brauchst nichts sagen."

Seine Lippen verwandelten sich zu einem Sturm aus Feuer, verwendeten eben gelerntes, um mich zu verbrennen. Harry Potter küsste mich mit einer Inbrunst, die mich schier ängstigte. Ich verlor mich in seinen Liebkosungen. Die Kälte der Nacht nahm ich nicht mehr wahr, das Blut in meinen Venen zirkulierte viel zu heiß dafür. Mit den Fingern neckte er meine Brustwarzen, während Schauer um Schauer von Lust mich durchflutete. Mein Becken, Mittelpunkt der brennenden Gier drängte sich ihm entgegen und er zuckte kurz zurück, fast als hätte er sich diesmal an mir verbrannt. Doch keinen Atemzug später presste er seine Hüfte genauso drängend an mich. Ich keuchte auf. Deutlich konnte ich seine anschwellende Erregung fühlen. Sie stand der meinen in nichts nach. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns glitten seine Finger tastend unter meine Schlafanzughose und erst als er meine Männlichkeit umfasste und ich ausatmete, bemerkte ich, dass mein Atem gestockt hatte. Seine warme Handfläche hielt mein Glied fest umschlossen und Harry fing an leicht auf und ab zu streichen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, da er offenbar genau wusste, wie er mit mir umzugehen hatte. Erst jetzt drang die Tatsache, dass ich Sex mit einem Mann hatte in mein volles Bewusstsein, doch es störte mich kein bisschen. Während er mich weiterhin liebkoste, küssten wir uns und dennoch wechselte unser Rhythmus wieder in ruhigere, in zärtlichere Bahnen. Wir hatten alle Zeit der Welt, so lange der Mond über uns im silbrigen Glanz schien.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange wir uns küssten und liebkosten, während wir im Mondlicht gebadet wurden. Kann nicht erklären, was ich empfand. Die Wärme, die Harry ausstrahlte, ging auf mich über und erfüllte mich mit jedem Hauch von Zärtlichkeit immer mehr. Sie breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und mir war um deren Bedeutung bewusst. Es war in jenen Minuten mehr, als nur Lust und Erregung, es war so unsagbar viel mehr, dass mir schauderte, dass es mir nach mehr verlangte als je zuvor. Mein Sehnen zwang mich auf dringlichste Art, mich ihm anzubieten, mich ihm preiszugeben. Noch nie hatte ich das Bedürfnis verspürt, mich einem Menschen so haltlos hinzugeben, mich so in einem Menschen zu verlieren und mit ihm zu einem verschmelzen zu dürfen. Meine Küsse wurden verzweifelter. Ich brauchte ihn. Wollte Harry Potter spüren und was immer er denken mochte, so kam er meiner verzweifelten Bitte nach.

Während seine Lippen meinen Oberkörper hinunter küssten bis zum Bauchnabel, hatten seine Finger meinen Hosenbund ergriffen. Der Verlust seiner warmen Hand auf meinem Glied war auf sexueller Ebene schmerzlich, doch als er mir meine Pyjamahose herunter zog und mit seinem vollen Mund einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel hauchte, war ihm diese Qual verziehen. Nackt, ohne jeglichen Schutz (in zweierlei Hinsicht) lag ich vor ihm. Ich sah ihm an, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch kein Wort drang über seine Lippen, stattdessen beugte er sich über mich und küsste mich an einer Stelle, von der ich kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass er sie küssen würde. Mein Körper bebte, als er mit einer verführerischen Komposition aus Küssen, Lecken und Knabbern mein Genital verwöhnte. Was bei den Sternen tat Potter da mit mir?

Ein Wimmern, wie ich es noch nie gehört hatte, hallte durch die Nacht und es dauerte eine Weile bis ich begriff das es mein eignes Wimmern war. Potters Mund umfing mich plötzlich. Ich stöhnte. Sein Mund war warm und nass und dass er leicht an mir saugte, ließ tausend leuchtende Blitze in meinem Inneren explodieren.

„Potter, hör auf. Potter, ich kann nicht mehr." Mein Flehen stieß auf taube Ohren. Zuckend stieß ich ohne wirkliches zutun in seinen Rachen. Meine Hände krallten sich in die Decke, auf der ich lag und mein Körper schien jeden Augenblick zu zerspringen, doch schlagartig ließ er von mir ab.

„Was?" fragte ich, doch er schnitt mir weitere Worte mit einem Kuss ab. Ich hätte nie gedacht das Küssen mit einem Feind so berauschend sein könnte, doch Potter war ein Naturtalent, was dies anging. Unter der Neckerei mit seiner Zunge nahm ich es kaum wahr, dass er an sich herumfummelte und sich ebenfalls entkleidete. Die Hände, die ich auf seine schöne Brust gelegt hatte, nahm er kurz darauf in seine und flüsterte: „Vergib mir." Erst wusste ich nicht, was er damit meinte, doch als er meine Beine auseinanderdrückte und ich sein Glied in voller Pracht spüren konnte, begann ich zumindest zu erahnen, was er zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, als er meine Hüfte anhob und sich zwischen meinen Beinen positionierte. Zwar hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals, aber meine Gefühle überwogen meine Ängste. Ja, ich wollte dass er es tat. Wollte, dass er mich auf diese Weise nahm. Sein Blick fing den meinen ein und unmerklich nickte ich ihm mein Einverständnis.

Langsam drang er in mich ein. Angespannt spürte ich, wie meine Muskeln sich für ihn weiteten, es war – unglaublich. Erst tat es weh, weil es so ungewohnt war, immerhin war Harry Potter der erste Mann für mich, dann war es merkwürdig, es erschien mir so irreal, dass ich dort ausgefüllt war.

Nachdem Potter seine Länge aber wieder behutsam heraus zog und abermals in mich drang, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Es war, nun wie gesagt, unglaublich. Mein Innerstes glühte jetzt nicht nur auf Grund meiner Gefühle, es war mehr. Die körperliche Vereinigung war so instinktiv, gierig und im gleichen Atemzug so unsagbar rein.

Ich bog mich ihm entgegen, klammerte mich an seinen Körper mit Armen und Beinen fest. Drängte ihn, noch tiefer ihn mich zu gleiten. Stöhnte heißer unter seinen Stößen auf, während ich seinem Keuchen lauschte. Sein Rhythmus wurde kontinuierlich schneller, Erlösungsheischender. Wild vor Verlangen küsste ich ihn unter hungrigem Stöhnen. Potter verzückte mich so sehr, dass keine Form der Kontrolle eine Chance hatte. Mein Stöhnen, sein Stöhnen, ich konnte es nicht mehr auseinander halten, es war eins. Es war genauso eins wie unsere Körper. Hitzige Masse brennenden Fleisches, vom Vollmond umspielt.

**oooOOOooo**

Es dauerte lange, bis ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Der Höhepunkt war so berauschend und erfüllend gewesen, dass ich augenblicklich danach in einen tiefen, befriedigenden Schlaf gefallen war. Harry lag noch immer auf mir. Sein Gewicht, empfand ich als befriedigend und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich Vollständig. Nie wäre ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass mir etwas fehlte, doch jetzt wo ich es gefunden hatte, verdeutlichte sich dieses Fehlen in mir.

„Hey…" Auch Harry schien erwacht und streichelte mir eine vom Schweiß nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey", antworte ich plötzlich verlegen zurück. Hitze stieg mir ins Gesicht und ich konnte förmlich fühlen, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.

„Alles klar bei dir?" Seine Frage irritierte mich, es dauerte ein bisschen bis ich wusste, was er damit meinte. Ich hatte mit meinem Feind geschlafen. Ich hatte mit Harry Potter, Geißel des dunklen Lords geschlafen und ich hatte es verflucht noch mal genossen wie nichts zuvor in meinem Leben. Vater würde mich umbringen, sollte er es jemals erfahren.

„Ja, und bei dir?"

„Hm…" Er küsste mich behutsam auf mein Schlüsselbein und schon wieder durchströmte mich eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit. „Draco, wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Werden wir uns jetzt weiterhin hassen oder könnten wir… Könnten wir so etwas wie Freunde werden?" Es war Harry anzuhören, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen und die eigenwillige Betonung von „Freunde" klang in meinem Kopf nach.

„Ich weiß nicht… aber hassen kann ich dich nicht." Erstaunt blickte er mich an. Sein Gesicht wurde so ungläubig, dass ich unwillkürlich lachen musste. „Schau nicht so! Ich…", Oh Gott, wie ich Geständnisse verabscheute, „Ich habe dich nie wirklich gehasst, ich wollte dir nur nicht gleichgültig sein."

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete es, das konnte ich ihm ansehen, doch offensichtlich war die Gallone noch nicht bei ihm gefallen.

„Mir war es lieber, dass du mich hasst, als dass du mich nicht beachtest. Da du meine Freundschaft nicht wolltest, konnte ich dir nur noch meine Feindschaft geben."

So jetzt war es raus. Ich hatte Harry gesagt, weshalb ich ihn all die Jahre so gequält hatte. Gespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort, wartete darauf dass er mich verachten und von sich stoßen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stumm wie ein Fisch blickte er mich an. Schaute mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich Angst bekam, weil er meine Seele entblößte. Ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper und der Drang Flucht zu ergreifen wurde stärker und stärker, schließlich war ich es, der dem Blick nicht länger standhalten konnte und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Noch immer sagte Harry kein Wort, so war es wiederum ich, der ohne ihn anzusehen erneut das Wort ergriff: „Es tut mir leid." Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Was hätte ich denn auch anderes tun können? Welche Entschuldigung wäre für so viele Jahre Bosheit und Quälerei akzeptabel? Ich wusste, nichts könnte mein Verhalten entschuldigen und doch hatte ich das Gefühl ich müsste ihm diese Worte sagen. Sie brannten in meinem Herzen und nun, nachdem mein Körper von innerer Wärme erfüllt war, war mir, als schuldete ich ihm zumindest das.

„Draco, sieh mich an!" Sein Befehl war so sanft, als ich ihn tatsächlich anblickte. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen in den Augenwinkeln schimmerten. In diesem Moment hasste ich mich, wie nichts zuvor auf diesem Planeten. Ich war schwach, jämmerlich und ein Versager. Mein von Geburt an eingetrichtertes Ehrgefühl kämpfte gegen diese vermaledeite Sehnsucht, die mich schon von jenem Augenblick an durchflutet hatte, seit das Mondlicht mich geweckt hatte. „Ich verzeihe dir."

Nun war es an mir sprachlos zu sein. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er mir verzieh, denn wie konnte es sein, dass er mir diese Gnade gewehrte, die ich mir selbst versagte?

„Harry…"

„Sag nichts Draco. Lass uns einfach noch ein bisschen beieinander sein und sehen was die Zeit so ergibt. In Ordnung?"

Keine Ahnung was diese Worte in mir auslösten, Hoffnung, Freude und das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein, doch sie weckten auch etwas von dem ich dachte, ich hätte es vor langer Zeit verloren – meinen Humor und so war ich es, der mit Schalk in den Augen zu Harry hochblickte und zu ihm sagte: „Aber wenn du denkst, ich bin künftig netter zu dir, Potter, hast du dich geirrt."

Im ersten Augenblick verdutzt, starrte er mich an, doch als Harry verstand, was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, antworte er mir mit einem gepflegten: „Halts Maul, Malfoy und küss mich!" – Etwas, was ich ohne zu zögern auch tat.

**Ende **

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hab euch alle lieb und bitte vergisst nicht euere Reviews zu schreiben. DANKE!


End file.
